Dimensional Heroes Legends: Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A puzzle solving professor, a defense attorney and a team of heroes. Will they be able to solve the mystery behind Labrynthia and the witches within?
1. On a Dark and Stormy Night

It was the middle of the night when a lone man and a girl in a robe drove down the road, trying to outrun these strange shadowy creatures with single eyes pursuing them.

"Blasted witches." the man said as they launched fire at them before flying to a couple of statues and making them come alive. "Impossible." the man said as he tried to break only to crash.

The girl soon came to, clutching the book with her life as she ran from the scene just as the police arrived. Chelmey was the first to get out of the car. "Blimey, what have we here?" Chelmey asked looking at the car stuck in the tree and the man unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile, Jexi was in the professors house with some of the heroes except for Hope, the CHS and Crystal Prep girls, Volt, Vector and Yusuke's group.

"Did you say witches professor?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Back in the middle ages, people really believed in witches and magic, which is why they would hold witch trials." Layton said.

"Witch trials." Jexi said as they looked out at the stormy night.

"Professor, did Witches ever exist?" Luke asked.

"Well, witches and magic back then were nothing more than superstition and legend." Layton said as they all looked out.

Up in the sky was a plane getting close to touching down. Inside was a young girl with black hair and dressed in a fortune teller get up. "Wow. Look! Its really London!" she said. "C'mon Nick. Take a look." she said turning to a man in a blue suit with an eye and mouth mask. He groaned as pulled both off.

"I know you're excited, Maya. But can't you let a guy catch a few Z's?" he asked.

"This is no time to be sleeping. You'll never win in an English court of law with that attitude." Maya said.

"This trip is just an exchange visit courtesy of the Legal League of Attorneys. Bad enough they have me defending with someone who has no clue how the legal system works. I mean, not like I'm a celebrity or anything and I won't even be defending in court officially." he said.

"Aww. But that's no fun." Maya said before grabbing the eye and mouth mask and snapping them into the man's face. "You know, you're always at your best when working under pressure. But who could say how things would go over here?"

"Don't say stuff like that Maya. You'll only jinx the whole thing." he said putting the eye and mouth mask back on as well as some ear buds.

On a tall building, the dark figure opened its one eye as it flew off into the darkness.

Back in the office, Jexi soon got up. "Well, its been a nice visit, Professor, but I think its time we headed out. We gotta head to the courthouse in the morning." Jexi said before the door opened as a young girl with blond hair walked in. "Are you...Professor Layton?" she asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Layton asked as she handed him a letter that he began reading.

Dear Professor,

It has been a long time. There is so much I would like to tell you, but at present I do not have the time. My life is in danger. I am being chased by something terrifying, and I am not sure whether I can escape.

It all started in a town called Labyrinthia. A mysterious town, one you will not find on any map. I found myself there during the course of an investigation. While I was there, a series of unbelievable events occurred right before my eyes. I realised this town held a mysterious secret and decided to get to the bottom of it, but before I could, they found me.

I escaped from Labyrinthia with a young woman by the name of Espella. It was my belief that she held the key to solving the secret of that town. It is not me they are pursuing; it is Espella.

As such, I am asking you to help her. Labyrinthia hides an ominous mystery. This is one puzzle that appears to be beyond my powers to solve. I apologise for imposing on you in this way.

Your faithful student, Carmine Accidenti

"Carmine sent you?" Layton asked.

"Yes. He said you might be able to protect me." Espella said.

"Well, we're happy to assist you, but who exactly are 'they'?" Jimbei asked.

"The witches." Espella said surprising them.

"Witches? Here in London?" Lucy asked.

"Lon-don?" Espella asked.

"She really doesn't know where she even is." Ranma said.

"Well, all we can do is protect her." Jexi said. "Don't worry, Espella, you're in safe hands."

Just then, the windows soon broke as a dark figure flew into the room. Espella looked at it with fear. It chanted something, making Espella unconscious before scooping her up and flying out.

"No!" Jexi shouted summoning his wings and flying after it.

Meanwhile at the London Bridge, a familiar foe sat on top of it with a sniper rifle.

"This sucks. I've been up here for over ten days now and no Jexi. I'm starting to think I'm wasting my time here." Flux said before spotting Jexi and the witch flying to the bridge. "Or maybe I should start expecting good things more." he grinned aiming the rifle. "Now I just need a good line." he said thinking a bit. "Perfect. But there's no need to say it since I'm by myself." He fired the rifle at Jexi, only to hit the witches shoulder by accident. "Damn it!" he said as the witch released Espella as Jexi flew down and grabbed her, placing her underneath the bridge as the heroes caught up.

"Is she alright? Where's the witch?" Natsu asked.

"Someone hit her with a bullet, but she'll be back." Jexi said. We need to get Espella out of here so we can get her back later."

"I think I may have an idea." Layton said.

In a few minutes, the witch returned with several more of them. "Hand over the girl." she commanded.

The heroes soon made a break for it just as the bridge was rising up. The witch flew ahead of them as she rose a golden claw at them and chanted a powerful wind spell that tried to pull the heroes in. Espella's cloak was then pulled off, revealing Luke on stilts.

On the passing ship, Espella grabbed her cloak as she retreated farther into the ship.

"Fools. You now have gone and gotten into the middle of the Story." the witch said before vanishing.

"The Story?" Dan asked.

"Well, glad we got rid of them for now." Levy said.

"Right. We'll head to where that ship's docking and go get her there." Jexi said before Luke noticed the book she was carrying.

"Espella dropped her book." Luke said as they all saw it begin moving. It opened right up to reveal the current group. "Is that..us?" Blaze asked before a bright light flashed, When it subsided, the heroes were gone, leaving only the book in their place. 


	2. English Turnabout

It was later in the evening when a lone security guard was munching on a chocolate bar and smiling as a ruckus could be heard up ahead. He quickly ran with flashlight in hand. He shined it in the room to see a knocked out person, a torn up crate and Espella wielding a metal pipe, looking very terrified.

In the morning, Hope and his group sat around in the defendant's wing of the courthouse.

"Guys, I'm getting worried. Jexi and his gang never made it back last night and I'm not getting any answer on his comm." Sunset said texting on her phone.

A man in a blue suit then came up. "Oh my gosh…. it's really you!" Indigo said.

"Uh, yeah. Its.. me. (this must be the sweepstakes winner. Why did I let Maya talk me into it?)" the man in blue said/thought.

"If youre thinking about Indigo being a burden today, dont Mr. Wright." Sunny said.

"She's right Nick. You gotta go with it." Maya said.

"Nick? Thats a good nickname for him. But I kinda like Nix better for some reason." Rainbow said.

"And I prefer Feenie, now that you mention it." Pinkie said.

"Hey…" Phoenix said. "Dont I know you from somewhere?" he asked Sci-Twi. "It feels like I've met you somewhere."

"Equestria." Sunset said. "Remember the trial for Rainbow Dash?"

"Ah, to be honest, I thought I dreamt that." he said rubbing the back of his head and nervously smiling.

Just then, two women walked in. An older one and a young girl. "Are you Phoenix Wright?" the older one asked.

"Y-yes. I'm the attorney." Phoenix said.

"Hello. My name is Ms. Darklaw, I run a private all girls school here in London. This girl next to me is Espella, the one you'll be defending." Darklaw said. "Now, keep in mind we're pleading guilty so you won't need to do much."

"What?" Phoenix said.

"Its best to go along with what the Prosecution demands." Darklaw said.

"Well, what exactly is she being accused of?" Rarity asked.

"Assault. She is said to have assaulted someone on a small freighter. Now, just plead guilty and we can go through with this smoothly." Darklaw said as she and Espella entered the courtroom.

Court Now in Session

ALL RISE

The judge sat tall as he cleared his throat. "The trial of Espella Cantabella shall now begin." he said.

Across was a shrimpy man in a green suit with glasses and blond hair. "The prosecution is ready, your honor." he said tilting his glasses up.

"We're ready too your honor." Indigo said.

"Oh my, what is this? I don't seem to recognize you from the list of defence attorneys. Are you a private practicer?" the judge asked.

"She uh… sorta won the contest my Assistant Maya talked me into." Phoenix said nervously.

"Hmm. I'll allow it as long as she isn't too disruptive to the court proceedings." the judge said.

"My my. First time in a British courtroom and he already is breaking the rules." the prosecutor snickered.

"Prosecutor Flynch. Could you please tell me what the accused is charged with?" the judge asked.

"Theft and Assault. The guilty party was found in the storage of a freighter stealing a plushie and assaulted a crew member with a metal pipe." Flynch said.

"Very well. Miss Indigo Zap, before we begin, are you familiar with how our system works?" the judge asked her.

"Yes your honor." Indigo said.

"Very well. Now, before we bring in our first witness, how does the defense plead in the case of the defendant?"

"The defense pleads….NOT GUILTY!" Phoenix said.

Darklaw flinched. "What is he doing?"

"But you were asked to…" Sunset began.

"I know what I was asked. But I just know...that this girl is innocent." Phoenix said.

"Okay, I know what goes on next. Any important evidence in the trial is added and updated to the court record as we go." Indigo said. "We just have to use it to prove her innocent."

"Now, the prosecution may call its first witness." the judge said.

"The prosecution calls the security guard who was at the scene." Flynch said.

Walking up to the witness stand was the very guard himself.

"Witness. State your name and occupation." Flynch said.

"I am a peacekeeper...Sent to keep the fair ship from being looted of her bountiful treasure." he said before tossing off his hat and munching on a chocolate bar. "The names Smiles. Johnny Smiles, and I am the peacekeeper!" he declared.

The girls in the crowd flinched. "Does Nix always deal with this kinda thing?" Rainbow asked Maya.

"Oh, you have no idea." Maya said.

"Now then, Mr. Smiles. Please give your testimony about what happened during your patrol." the judge said.

"yessir. Johnny Smiles will reveal all!" Johnny said.

"Here we go. You know what to do here?" Phoenix asked Indigo.

"Yup. But that part comes after he speaks." Indigo said.

"That night, I was doing my patrol as usual, ZZZO. My keen ears latched onto some suspicious noises coming from the cargo hold. I sprinted at top speed to the cargo hold, but I was too late to stop the blow. The next moment, I captured the criminal...expertly. Within seconds, I had established that there was nothing out of order at the crime scene."

"Okay, now that that's done, it's time for the Cross-Examination." Indigo said.

"You sure know your stuff. But let's see how well you do." Phoenix said.

"I know what to do. We go back and review what that guy had to say. If we need more information, we press him. If there's something not adding up, we present something to reveal.. a contradiction!" Indigo said.

Indigo began going over the testimony. "Wait, could you please explain what ZZZO is?" she asked.

"It's the time I was working of course." Johnny said munching on a chocolate bar.

"He's using letters to tell time? Genius!" Pinkie said.

"You see, ZZZO is actually 22:20 or 10:20 p.m." Johnny continued.

"Your turn, Phoniex, let's press him." Indigo said.

"Maybe not." Phoenix said looking over a photo of the crime scene.

OBJECTION!

Phoenix then slammed his hands on the table. "You said there was nothing suspicious about the crime scene correct?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. Just the toys spilling from the crate." Johnny said.

"Yet you didn't notice the second open crate." Phoenix said.

"Huh?" Johnny said.

Indigo then looked at the photo. "Oh, I see it!" she said. "I'll take it from here, Mr. Wright!"

TAKE THAT!

"Your a security guard, so how come you didn't notice something so obvious?" Indigo said pointing her finger at Johnny.

The guard then flinched, tilting his sunglasses with he himself sweating.

"You see it too, I bet Indigo? Maybe having a partner for this isn't so bad after all." Phoenix said.

"My. This certainly is an oversight. Especially from someone claiming to be an expert." the judge said.

"Wow. A contradiction right off the bat, he's as good as they say he is." Vector said.

OBJECTION!

"Whether the witness is an expert or not bears no relevance to this case. What matters is that he saw the defendant hit the victim with the steel pipe." Flylch said.

"This would not have happened to you if you just pled guilty, Mr. Wright." Darklaw said.

"Nick knows what he's doing."Maya said.

HOLD IT!

"What the prosecution said cannot stand. I am an expert who is precise and must redeem himself thoroughly, and to prove it I will testify once more." Johnny said.

"You mean you actually saw something else?" Flynch said.

"No. But I shall explain why I missed that crate." Johnny said.

"I will allow it. You may testify once more." the judge said.

Witness Testimony

"It's only natural that I miss that crate. The lights weren't on in the cargo hold. But I had this! A guard best friend...his trusty pocket torch! The emergency light was on so it wasn't so dark I couldn't see. I saw that girl stand in front of the crewmember she attacked. So I say." Johnny said.

OBJECTION!

"You said she was in front of the crewmember. But according to the court record, the victim was dealt a blow to the back of the head." Phoenix said. "In other words...she couldn't have been the one to hit her!"

Johnny flinched again. Indigo then kept up the pressure.

"I see where youre headed. If he saw them facing each other, there's no way she could have hit from behind." Indigo said.

"Witness! Explain yourself!" the judge said.

"Yes. This is the first I am hearing of this as well." Flynch said.

"I'm certain they were facing each other." Johnny said biting out of his melting chocolate bar. "I swear on this melting bar of chocolate."

OBJECTION!

Indigo then came neck to neck with Phoenix. "Maybe there's a reason youre so mixed up. In your earlier testimony, you said you got to them at 10:20, right Phoenix?"

"Yes. If you got to them at the time said, then there's no way he could have seen the fight. He has no proof to prove her guilty." Phoenix said.

OBJECTION!

"Actually. We do have proof." Flynch said holding a tag. "This is the tag on one of the plushies. We found it clutched in her hands."

Plushy tag added to Court Record.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Smiles. I'm going to prep my next witness." Flynch said.

"Of course. Court is now in recess." Judge said banging his gavel.

Phoenix then was with Indigo. "Not bad for your first time."

"Yeah. I might have a future in this lawyer stuff." Indigo said.

"We aren't out of the woods yet. We still need to deal with this next witness." Phoenix said. "Get ready cause the real court battle is about to begin."

Back in the courtroom, the new witness was called to the stand. She was female, and her chef outfit was fashioned in a way to make her look sexy.

"Witness. State your name and occupation." the judge said.

"My name is Olivia Aldente. The winds of the Mediterranean Sea carry a spicy scent of a seafood stew...A 'ot Sicilian stew that braves the 'earts of sailors braving the seas themselves." she said bringing out a fish head chopping knife.

"Whoa. Glad Juvia isn't here to see this one." Hope said.

"Gray isn't here either, numbskull." Kanji said.'

"I know. Juvia takes one look at her… bam! Whole court is flooded if that Aldente girl so much as glances at him." Hope said.

"Your honor, this is the girl who was bludgeoned on the back of the head and the one who found the defendant in the cargo hold." Flylch said.

"So she was the one who found Espella." Indigo said. "Which makes her the victim."

"Witness. You may now give your testimony." the judge said.

"Caliente. I shall serve up a very spicy testimony." Olivia said.

Witness Testimony

"I went to the cargo hold to check on the supplies. It was past 10:00 p.m. And I found that girl 'iding and clutching one of them bizarro toys. She made as if to run away, so i tried to stop 'er. Then she grabbed the pipe. She's short but she swung fiercely with the pipe. I tried to dodge...but she 'it me on the 'ead. I blacked out for a few minutes."

"According to the medical report, you suffered a laceration to your head." the judge said.

"Yes. It is true. When you chop up veggies, you do it in rhythm. Chop chop chop." Olivia said tossing up a potato.

"Defense, you may begin cross examination." the judge said.

A minute later...

OBJECTION!

"There, Right there! That's the contradiction! See it, Mr. Wright?" Indigo asked.

"I already knew about it. You said the defendant swung at you. Well, that there is a contradiction." Phoenix said grinning.

"Yup." Indigo said. "We got fingerprints back on the pipe used. It showed she was holding it backwards, making it impossible to strike."

" Cook that up, Aldente! How can you even tell she hit you…" Yosuke said pointing at her but surprised to see her juggling veggies and the knife.

"Ah yes. I remember now. She had it the other way around." Olivia said.

"That would mean it was backhanded. But it's still a contradiction." Phoenix said. "Given her size, there's no way she could have used to attack the victim. But rather, there's another reason for her to grab the pipe. She grabbed it to stop it from coming down on her." Phoenix said.

"Wow. He just turned this whole trial around." Sci-Twi said.

"But the question is, who was she defending herself against? Only one person, the assailant was the victim of the case itself, Olivia Aldente!" Indigo said pointing at Olivia.

The crowd murmured as the judge banged his gavel. "Order in the court! If I cannot have order, this court will be adjourned."

"Quiet ALL OF YOU!" Olivia shouted as she took out a live eel and tried to cut its head off with a knife. "You just don't quit, do you? Lousy lawyers like you two deserve the chop. 'Ow about I show you both my knife up close?" she asked the two.

"Mr. Wright! She is the victim. Besides, her fingerprints weren't even on the pipe." Flylch said.

"She's wearing gloves though. Its part of her work uniform so she should have been wearing them there too." Indigo said.

"So that's it, you spiky urchins? I'm guilty cause I'm wearing gloves? What about the guard, he could have been wearing gloves." Olivia said.

"Actually no. We checked his torch from last night. Its covered in chocolate fingerprints. She's the only possible one." Phoenix said.

"Well then, how do you explain this then? The very toy the girl tried to steal." Flylch said holding up the plushy, making Olivia freeze for a moment as she saw it.

" I've got two words for a toy like that." Indigo said.

TAKE THAT!

"Remember this? It's the tag from one of the toys. That one still has its tag." Indigo said. She then slammed her hands on the table. "She must have hidden the real toy."

"Your Honor, I request we search the ship once more." Phoenix said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Olivia screamed as she took out a big fish and held her knife firmly. "You can't! You can't search it again! You can't!"

"She's breaking down! Hit her, Nick!" Maya said.

"The reason you want to not initiate a search, is also the same reason you had to take back the toy that Espella had. You couldn't afford to have any one discover what was inside of it." Phoenix said.

"Noooooo!" Olivia shouted attempting to chop the fish but it dodged, giving the girl a slap to the face with its tail, knocking her out.

"Well, this was certainly an enjoyment, but the verdict has now come." The judge said. "I find the defendant, Espella Cantabella….Not Guilty." he said slamming his gaval.

Indigo then gave Phoenix a high five.

In a few minutes, the group met back in the lobby.

"Okay. Aldente confessed. Apparently there was some priceless gems hidden inside the toys on that ship." Rarity said.

"I guess she was secretly a cat burglar." Hope said. "And Indigo, you did good up there. You and Mr. Wright seemed to make a good team."

"Thanks. Just wish Espella could have seen it. But she and Darklaw already left." Indigo said.

"But, she left this." Maya said holding the book she had. "Hey, Nick. Wanna learn some Espella secrets?" she grinned mischeviously.

"Maya, put that down! Diaries are supposed to…" Phoenix said as the book began to shake. Maya dropped it as its pages turned. It then showed a picture of the current group.

"Is that us?" Hope asked before a light flashed. When it subsided, the group was gone with the book closing after. 


	3. The Town of Labrythia

Hope was soon awake and found himself in a bed. "Huh? How'd I get here?"

"Aw, so you're finally awake." said a woman in a housekeeper's uniform. "Now you can get back to work you lazy bum." she said tossing a uniform and a broom at him.

Hope then transformed without warning.

"Eeek! A witch in boys clothing!" she shouted.

" What? No, I'm not transgender! And the term is wizard!"

"Ahhh! A wizard in boys clothing!" she shouted.

"Ah, forget it." Hope said shining his blue light and calming the woman down.

"That light… you are the one the storyteller said would arrive to our town." she said.

"What's the name of this town, exactly?"

"Did you hit your head or something? You're in Labrynthia of course." she said.

"Labryinthia?" he asked before rushing to a window to see he was in a medieval town surrounded by walls.

"I am so glad you have arrived. You see, our town is besieged by witches." she said. "You need to kill them all!"

"I need to find my friends." Hope said.

"Wait! Is one of them wearing a tall black hat of some kind?" she asked. "Cause he passed by not long ago."

"The professor. Gotta go. What's your name, by the way?"

"Just call me Maid. Now go!" she said as Hope flew out the window.

"Wow. It's a real medieval town." he said before seeing Layton and Jexi's group as well as his group, minus Phoenix and Maya.

"Hey guys!" hope said.

Lucy then punched him. "Where were you? We've been worried ever since that maid found you."

"I tried to fight her but she accused me of being a witch so we ran before the guards came." Jexi said.

"What happened to us, and why are we in this place?"

"Well, last night. My group and the professor met this girl who was being hunted by witches. We saved her by putting her on a passing freighter. Then after that, nothing till we woke in a wagon headed for this town. But when we looked back, the entrance was gone." Jexi said.

"That girl then showed up at the case Mr. Wright was attending. We proved her innocent and then a book just whisked us away. I can't remember anything else before waking up in the alley." Applejack said.

"And what about Mr. Wright and Maya? Are they okay?" Hope asked.

"We did find them, but they think they're bakers who've been apprenticing." Jexi said.

"What? How bad is it?" Hope said.

WELCOME!

"Welcome to our bakery. I'm Phoenix Wright, ace baker." Phoenix said.

"Okay, so it's pretty bad, and he stinks at it too." Pinkie said.

"Hey, we do our best at it." Maya said. "We've only been apprenticing for Miss Patty for 5 years."

"5 years?!" the heroes all asked in shock.

"We were out for that long?" Hope asked.

"No. We've only been out for a few hours. They think it's been five years." Jexi whispered.

A crowd then came by.

"Hurry! To the storytellers parade!" A man said.

"Another thing here. They have this parade where they toss out papers of something called the story." Robin said.

"This is just weird. I'm gonna have a look around, you guys stay with these two." Hope said.

He then walked around town until he saw Maid conversing with some people.

"And then he flew out the window like a witch." she told them.

"He must be a witch then. We gotta burn her at the stake." one of them said.

"I thought you said I was someone that would help you." Hope said surprising the group.

"That Ring! He is the one told. The Blue Witch!" the man said.

Maid then walked up. "In our story, it says that a Witch in Blue will come and bring a knight of blue with him to bring rightful justice to our Witch Trials."

"Witch Trials?" Hope asked before a hooded figure grabbed him and took him to an alley. The figure removed their hood to reveal Espella.

"You! Alright, what's going on here?"

"I was dragging you away before they turned you into the knights." Espella said.

"But why are you-" Hope said.

"There she is! Seize her!"a knight said.

"Never mind that for now." she said as the two ran off.

"What's going on here?" Hope asked.

"We must not stay here. We'll be caught and put on trial." she said.

"What is wrong with this place?" he asked before they finally lost the knights.

Hope then had a chance to talk with Espella.

"Last night, I was attacked by witches while escaping with a man. He was caught in the witches attack so he told me to seek out someone known as Professor Layton." she explained.

"And the knights think youre a witch, why?" Hope asked.

"Because I'm the daughter of the Storyteller." she explained.

"And this storyteller just put me in as a witch who will save this place. Do I even look like a girl?" Hope asked.

"Well, witches in this town normally are girls." Espella said. "But I'm not a witch. I'm just an ordinary girl." she teared up.

Hope then picked up a piece of paper. "So, this is the story?"

"Admist the trees at night, a lone witch walked through them. Then without warning, she ignited two men who were within said forest." he read. "Oh my god… you're being accused of this?"

"No. Well, I might be. That part of the story is predicted to happen tonight." she said.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, then." Hope said. "So, why were you clutching that tag from the toy anyway?"

"Well, I remember the town those folks said they were from and I found the name on the tags so I held onto it hoping it might lead me back there." Espella said.

Hope then got up. "Dont worry, we'll be okay. Just stay out of sight. I'll gather more info about these.. Witch Trials, from Maid." Hope said "she seems to trust me." he said as he walked off. "I need to hurry and finish Aunt Patty's chores before it gets dark." Espella said running off.

Hope then met up with Maid. "In all honesty, we burn people of our town. In the Witches Courth where it is trial by fire." Maid said.

"If the accused witch is guilty, then they are burned without a fair trial?" Hope asked.

"Yes. They are put into a cage and dropped into the flames below." she said. "We have never had any defenders in that court, only the Inquisitors. There are two: Inquisitor Barnham and High Inquisitor Darklaw." she said.

"Darklaw. So she's here too." Hope said before noticing it was already nighttime. "The part of the story predicted, it's gonna happen. You should come to see who is the accused witch. If I'm really your savior, you should come to the trial." Hope said running off further into the town.

As he ran, he saw Espella being carried off by knights "No, I'm too late. She was the witch." Hope said. "Now, as usual, we need a defender for her, if we can find one." a knight said.

HOLD IT!

Hope then stepped out of the shadows.

"There will be a defender. And his name is…" Hope began

Meanwhile at the bakers, the knights rushed in. "Mr. Phoenix Wright! You have been chosen as defender for Espella Cantabella!" the knight said.

"What?" Phoenix said with his jaw dropping. 


	4. Fire Witch Part 1

"So this is… the Witches court." Phoenix said watching a random woman be dropped into the flames.

Four witnesses then came up to the stand. One was tall and elderly with a white beard, the next was a woman with a sheep, the next was a girl with a basket of flowers and the last was a knight with a fake sword and shield.

"So then… it is up to us to determine the fate of who the story has chosen next." the old man said.

The gavel then came down. "We will now begin the trial of Espella Cantabella. Defender, state your name and profession."

"Phoenix Wright, a baker." Phoenix said.

"Hope the Victor, member of the Blue Lantern Corps." Hope said.

"I've never heard of these blue lantern holders, but a baker? As a defender?" Judge said in shock.

Hope the turned to the four at the stand. "Uh…. witnesses. State your names and occupations."

"I'm Wordsmith and I work where the universe takes me." the first one said.

"Mary and Snowy, I own a sheep farm." Mary said tightly hugging Snowy.

"Kira and I'm just a flower girl." Kira said plucking some petals.

"Knightle, a knight in training." the last one said.

The judge nodded. "It truly has been awhile since we have had a defender in our court. But the inquisitor has not shown up. If he doesn't show, the trial will go to this baker and man in blue." the judge said.

HOLD IT!

The crowd gasped as a lone knight came up to the Inquisition side. He removed his helmet to have orange hair. "Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham, reporting for duty." Barnham said as the crowd chanted his name.

"Ah, good. Now then, noble witnesses, are you ready to speak the truth?" the judge asked.

"Aye!" they said.

"Well then, Sir Blue Knights, let us begin." Barnham said pointing his sword at the two. "What are you staring at? It is custom for a knight to always ride with a blade. Before we go into testimony, let us begin with opening statement. This very night, two street punks known as Robbs and Muggs were brutally burned to ashes by the witch we see here tonight."

"Aye, tis true." Wordsmith said. "We heard the fated incantation, Iganize."

"Incantation?" Phoenix thought while sweating.

"Uh, let's just get to the testimony before my partner here gets nervous from this witch talk." Hope said.

"Very well. Witnesses, you may give your testimony." the judge said.

Witness Testimony

"The delicious scent of mid evening dinner permeated the air, and a soft light shone in the distance." Wordsmith said.

"Muggs grabbed her by the arm. It looked like he almost pushed her to the ground." Mary said.

"I heard a small voice call out. In the next moment, I saw those two burst into flames." Kira said.

"There was not a trace of fire around to be seen. It had to have been magic." Knightle said.

"Hmm. Some very strong testimony here. You may now cross examinize." the judge told the defense.

A few minutes later…

OBJECTION!

Hope was surprised to see that Phoenix was the one who called it out. "This feeling. It...feels like I've done it so many times before." he said. "I just called it out without realizing."

"You got your memories back?" Hope asked

"Yes. I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!" he declared. "Now then, there actually was a trace of fire. The lantern Espella was carrying. It was lit. It could have broken open and ignited those two."

Hope nodded. "Thanks to the sketch Wordsmith provided the Court Illustrator with, we know for a fact that the lantern was lit that night." Hope said.

"I see. Inquisitor! Do you have this lantern?" The judge asked.

"Indeed I do." Barnham said holding a lantern with broken glass and caked in mud.

"Very well. The court accepts this into evidence." The judge said.

Lantern added to court record.

Barnham then raised his hand and shook his head. "Quite the start, Blue knights. However, the ground was muddy from rain at the time, so it is simply impossible for the flame to have spread. It had to have been the work of magic." Barnham said.

"Uh, question." Hope said. "If witches use magic here, what exactly do they need to do it?"

"Two requirements: the magic spell and a Talea Magica." Barnham said. "As it turns out, i have the exact one used here." He said holding out a staff with a red and white gem inside of its mouths.

"I think the red gem has to be the one that enables this Ignaize spell. Man, this is getting tricky. I don't know how magic in this world even works." Hope said.

HOLD IT!

Hope then looked over to the court doors to see the Professor and Luke walking over with a large book. Standing alongside them where the others.

"Once again, you ran off without telling us what you were doing, you idiot." Lucy said.

"But luckily, you gave us enough time to get this." Layton said holding the book. "The Grand Grimoire, a collection of all the magic used in this world."

"The Grand Grimoire…" Barham said. "Where did you get your hands on that? Citizen and Knight alike."

"I was able to ask the librarian at the library if I could borrow it. She was more than delighted after we were helping her." Layton said.

"Unlike Hope, we actually did our homework." Jexi grinned.

"Hey, I'm doing my best up here!" Hope said.

"Just remember, you aren't alone in all of this." Jexi said.

Wordsmith then spoke up. "Now that the Grand Grimoire is in our midst, I dont suppose we could testify again, milord?"

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yes. We all have much more to say."

"Very well. Let's hear some testimony about the magic used this night." The judge said.

Witness Testimony

"When I saw her, the witch was carrying a large milk bucket and a lantern in the other." Knightly began.

"The girl had the lantern hanging from her wrist...her hand was contorted in a strange way." Mary said squeezing Snowy.

"I got a good look at her hand, and it looked for certain that she was gripping something." Kira said.

"The witch was holding a sceptre in her right hand. She did not drop it once before she was apprehended." Wordsmith said.

"And there you have it. You may begin your cross examination, Sir Blue Knight and to you as well Sir Dark Hat." Barnham said pointing his sword at the group.

OBJECTION!

Naoto was the one who said it this time.

"What's up Naoto? See something? Being a Detective Prince, I wouldn't be surprised." Yosuke said.

"Yes. A contradiction. If Espella was indeed gripping a scepter, and the lantern was around her wrist...then she wouldn't have dropped the lantern in the mud!" Naoto said pointing to the witnesses.

The witnesses all flinched. "Nice, Naoto! I've got something to back it up too!" Hope said.

TAKE THAT!

"There's mud all over the lantern, and the glass is shattered. When the thieves grabbed her arm, she dropped the lantern into the mud and it broke. There's no way she could have been gripping anything if it fell to the ground." Phoenix said.

"Got anything else to say?" Hope said pointing his finger and his ring flashing in the light. "Because to me, it looks like youre making things up just to get this over with!"

The crowd gasped. "Look! That ring on his finger!"

"She's the Blue Witch! The one from the Story."

"I never thought she'd be here."

Maid then stoped them. "That is no witch. He is the one who will bring light to our trials, and hopefully end them."

"Hmm. You are indeed impressive, Sir Ring." Barnham said to Hope. "But I am not ready to throw in the towel just yet."

Phoenix then smiled. "That's how you should be. It wouldnt be an actual trial if the proscecution just gave up."

"There's still one thing: there was said to be a milk bucket at the scene. But when we checked, there was none to be found. Explain that." Barnham said.

"That's easy." Sunny said. "Someone on that stand over there took it."

"And I'm gonna go on a hunch and say it was Mary had a little lamb over there." Hope said pointing to Mary.

"Alright, alright, I admit it! I couldn't stand seeing that milk wasted. So when I saw my chance, I ran over there, picked it up and ran home with it." Mary said. "Oh, but dont worry, if it can be evidence, I still have it with me."

Milk Bucket added to court record.

"With each passing second, these four are getting more and more desprate. They'll say anything to get a guilty verdict." Jexi said.

"Quite the sharp tongue Sir Ring and Sir Knights, but there is still something left uncheck: which happened first? The spell casting or the lantern dropping?" Barnham asked.

"Oh boy. That's gonna be a tough one, Nick." Maya said.

"When we were almost in the clear, he found a way to turn it on us." Hope said.

"Thats right, Barnham! Show that baker and Blue witch what for!" An audience member shouted.

"After this, we should burn that Blue Witch at the stake." Another shouted.

The crowd then chanted Barnham's name some more.

"That's quite the reputation theyre giving you." Natsu said.

"As Inquisitor, it is no surprise. Now, let's hear some more testimony from the witnesses about which dropped first." Barnham said.

"Very well." The judge said.

Witness Testimony

"Of course! The lantern fell to the ground after the spell Iganize was casted. SPLOOSH!" Wordsmith said.

"I'm as sure as Snowy is white. I made certain to keep my eyes peeled on that lone milk bucket." Mary said.

"Besides, how can you be sure the lantern fell just because it has a little mud on it?" Kira said.

"These eyes do not lie! I saw the lantern in the accused's hands when the spell was casted." Knightly said.

HOLD IT!

"Wordsmith, you really think you heard a sploosh sound? The glass on the lantern shattered too." Hope said.

"I'm positive as positivity states. I heard the spell casted just before the lantern fell to the ground." Wordsmith said. "I belive I do not catch your drift about the glass shattering."

HANG ON!

"Chie, whats wrong?" Yu asked.

"Mary was just thinking about something when Wordsmith said he didn't hear the glass shatter." Chie said. "Mary, tell us what you heard."

"Oh. Sir Barnham, is it all right if we answer the question?" Mary asked.

"Of course. What matters in this court is finding out the witches identity." Barnham said.

"Then the truth is, we did hear something. We heard the sound of the lantern's glass breaking. We're sure of it. It was frighteningly loud." Mary said. "We turned when we heard the sound but couldn't see the girl or the thieves. It was a tad dark after all."

"The witch couldve used this spell." Luke said opening the Grand Grimore. "It's called Dimere. A spell that makes you invisible till you say Amere."

"And that gem is in the Taele Magica." Hope said.

"Then after that, we heard the spell. It was Iganize." Mary finished.

"What a puzzle! I'm starting to think these trials arent so simple after all." An audience member said.

"I think it is clear now without a doubt. Espella Cantabella is in no way, shape or form a witch." Phoenix said slamming his hands on the table.

HOLD IT!

"What the? Who said that?" Jexi asked.

"Up there!" Usopp pointed to a portly man with a mug of beer.

"Don't be counting me out of this little shindig! I still have to give my testimony! I'm the 5th witness!" He said.

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone in the court said. The man was now on the stand in an instant.

"Name's Emeer, you see, I was there too! Which also makes me a witness and I'm the one who's gonna single handedly save this trial!" Emeer declared.

Hope tugged his glove. "Well this is interesting. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure you're-" Hope began.

"Shove it, Blue Witch! Okay, staff. We need a strategy meeting ASAP!" Emeer said as the witnesses gathered in a circle.

"I don't like the looks of this." Sci-Twi said.

"We better be ready. Once their done, the real battle begins!" Barnham said.

"Then you'd better bring it." Jexi said.

"Witnesses Ho!" The five on the stand declared. 


	5. Fire Witch Part 2

The court was in a short recess as the heroes discussed their next move.

"Well, wasn't expecting that to happen." Mega Man said.

"Me neither, but that Emeer guy, he'll be a good contradiction setup." Indigo said.

"Right. His name sounds close to the reappear spell: Amere." Luke said.

Hope slammed his fist. "I was told that I'd be saving this town. I am a Blue Lantern, and these people are blinded by fear. They think that I'm a witch. I'm gonna prove them wrong, starting by winning the trial and freeing Espella."

The group then heard murmuring in court. "Sounds like the recess is almost over. We better get back in there." Maya said.

"But we cant just take turns pressing and presenting. Plus, there's only so much room in that side." Jexi said. "The professor, Luke, Maya, Hope and I should definitely stay on the defensive side."

"I've already won a trial once so I guess I'll go with." Indigo said.

"Naoto's going too, and so is Sci-Twi and Sunset. We just need one more."

"Count me in!" Vector said. "I run a detective agency! I'm used to being in court." He said.

"Then let's go. Together we are…. the strongest defense team ever assembled!" Maya declared.

The judge slammed his gavel, the others taking their place besides Maid. "Now then, I would like to hear about your new allies. Mr. Wright." the judge said.

Naoto stepped up first. "My name is Naoto Shirogane. I work as a detective."

"Vector the Crocodile! I run the Chaotix Detective Agency." Vector said.

"Sunset Shimmer. I'm a student as Canterlot High."

"Twilight Sparke. Also a student at Canterlot High."

"Jexi the Hunter. A roaming hero looking for justice." Jexi said.

"Professor Hershel Layton, I'm a professor of archaeology." Layton said.

"Luke Triton and I'm the professor's apprentice." Luke said.

Emeer then took a sip of his beer. "Dont care how many of ya there are up in that Defender's booth. That witch is going into the fire with help of me and my merry band of witnesses."

"Then let us begin again. Knight's of the court, are you ready for battle?" The judge asked.

"But of course. I always have my blade in hand." Barnham said pointing his sword at the group.

"This is it, Barnham! Time to show that Blue Wizard who is truly the master of this court!" A random audience member shouted.

They all then started chanting Barnham's name as the hero group up above chanted Hope's name.

"Now then, we shall hear your testimony, Mr. Emeer."

"Right. Witnesses…" Emeer began.

"HOO!" They all said.

Witness Testimony

"It's as clear as day...Espella is a witch! We are not backing down from that." Kira said as she ate a flower.

"When she dropped the lantern, the sceptre was not yet in her hands." Wordsmith said.

"The sceptre must have been hidden by magic and carried on her back." Mary said.

"The rogues grabbed her by the hand that held the lantern. She must have had another way to hold the sceptre." Knightly said.

"That's easy. The girl must have just put the milk bucket down and picked up the Ta-ta-magic stick!" Emeer said.

OBJECTION!

"Already? But that testimony was flawless!" Emeer shouted at Naoto.

"No it wasn't. Mary, you took the milk bucket home. Was there any mud on the bottom of it?" Naoto asked her.

"Not one bit of it." Mary said.

"Then there is no possible way for her to have put it down!" Naoto said pointing at Emeer. He flinched and Spilled his beer.

"I noticed something too. Something in that Illustration doesn't add up." Vector said.

"And what is that you..you… horrid abomination!"

"Horrid abomination? I'm a crocodile!" Vector shouted. "More to the point, it looks as though the handle of the Milk Bucket seems a little, out of place."

"Youre right, Vector. The handle on the bucket's is lower than drawn. There's no way she could have held both of them." Hope said.

Kira then spoke up. "What are you talking about? The handle seems fine to me."

"Kira, right?" Sunset said. "Are you sure you're seeing it right? You want a closer look?"

"Okay. Truth is I normally wear glasses, but I lost them days ago. I can't even see the milk bucket handle." Kira said.

"Then that there is a contradiction, Miss Kira." Layton said. "How could you know she was holding a Talea Magica if you couldn't even see the handle?"

"Well, she could have cast the spell Dimere over it." Kira said.

OBJECTION!

"I'm gonna have to stop you there, Kira." Hope said. "According to the Grand Grimoire, it causes anything the caster touches to vanish from sight until the spell Amere is said If that were true, we wouldn't have been able to find the staff."

"Or maybe, our true witch used Dimere on herself and cast Ignazie from somewhere else!" Emeer said.

"Not possible. The spell Iganize can only ignite a person if they are within 1 meter of them. They had to be close to the target." Jexi said.

"Now is the time. With the right location on the map, we can see who did the spell where and who it was." Indigo said.

"And we have to take into account that Emeer's name sounds like Amere, so with that in mind, the only person who could have done this...was Kira!" Sci-Twi said.

"What? The flower girl?" Emeer said.

"Not possible. She was partly blinded without her glasses. It would be difficult to do a quick run." Barnham said as Kira began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Its as Inquisitor Barnham says! Me? A witch? The idea is simply laughable!" She said. "So much for the strongest defense team ever. You. Lose."

OBJECTION!

(Cue UMvC3 Phoenix Wright Turnabout mode theme)

"What if you didn't lose your glasses days ago. But that night?" Phoenix suggested.

Hope smiled. "Youre getting cocky Kira. We've got all we need right here!" He said pointing to the milk bucket.

"The milk bucket?" The judge asked.

"That's right. The one piece of evidence no one ever found wasn't even at the crime scene. Cause Mary carried it home without noticing." Naoto said.

"I see. Someone go inspect the bucket." Barnham said.

Vector splashed the milk on Kira before grinning. "Well, look what we have here." He grinned pulling out a pair of glasses.

"Oh yeah. Mind if I wrap this up, Mr. Wright?" Hope asked.

"Let's do it together. The real witch behind all of this…" Phoenix began

He and Hope then pointed to Kira. "Was you, Ms. Kira!"

Kira screamed as she tossed her flower basket off, sending petals falling down around her before the basket hit her face, sending her down.

"Grab her!" Barnham said as the guard grabbed the witch.

"Hmm. It seems for the first time, the defender wins. Thusly, the court finds Espella Cantabella, for the first time in our history of Witch Trials...Not Guilty." The judge said banging the gavel.

"I… I dont believe it. Someone actually beat Inquisitor Barnham." A crowd member said.

"Hmm. It appears my blade has been dulled." Barnham said.

As Kira's cage began to decend into the fire, she awoke and grabbed her face plate before it closed. "Everyone! We are still in danger! Espella! She's the great witch Bezella! You all know the legend! Its in the Story! If Bezella is thrown into the flames, these trials will end! Do it now!" Kira said before going into the flames.

Barnham then went over to Hope. "Sir Hope, you are no longer a knight." he said taking his sword out. "But, Espella must be rearrested now."

"Hope the Victor, we of this court recognize you… as the Blue Wizard. You are the one who will lead us to safety." The judge said as the guards carried Espella to the dungeons.

"A great charge has been placed upon her. For being the Great Witch Bezella." Barnham said. "Her trial will take place after the next Storyteller's parade in two weeks." 


	6. A Blind Date

A day had passed since the trial of Kira and Espella, and things seemed to return to normal. Hope was recognized as the town hero, being called the Blue Wizard.

"I can't believe this happened to Espella." Jexi said to the team as they sat in the bakery.

"Me neither. If we cant get her out of this one, who knows how chaotic things will get." Yosuke said.

"All we can do is research till we figure out how to clear her name." Sci-Twi said.

"Look at this!" Luke said running in. "The Storyteller wants to see us in person!" he held up an open letter.

"I dont think he's too happy about changing his story yesterday. Well, we'll have a look anyway. And Hope, I think you need a little time off the team for a bit." Jexi said. "You're newfound fame might attract attention."

The heroes left, Leaving only a handful. Hope was just thinking as he went into his civilian form.

"What's on your mind?" Maya asked.

"I'm… well I'm just thinking about Juvia." Hope said.

"Oh! I know where this is going! So, gonna ask her on a date?" Maya asked poking Hope in the shoulder.

"Wait, what? No I… well i think it's best if you knew something. I've had a little bit of trouble with her."

"Yeah. Getting her mad and all that." Maya said.

"How did you know about that?" Hope asked in surprise.

"You talk in your sleep. Is it true you've never changed your underwear in five years?" Maya asked.

"That's off topic. Back to the point, I've taken advantage of Juvia on more than one occasion. She's got a thing for Gray, and thinks any other girl is after him." Hope said as Maya slapped him.

"Jerk! You never take advantage of a girl like that!" Maya said.

"She's got water Magic, what else am I supposed to do with something like…" Hope said before stopping. "Yeah, youre right, well mostly. I only ever got Juvia mad twice during a battle against another female."

"Well, I think I know what you need to do." Maya said. "Get her on a blind Date with you."

"What? Is this just an excuse to play matchmaker?" Hope asked.

"Maybe. You never know." Maya smiled. "I'm gonna join the others, just get Juvia to think she's dating Gray on this Blind date, and take her somewhere in town. Just not here. I heard there were two bakers working here who made bad bread."

We then see Juvia waiting by the fountain. "Oh, how I am excited for this, a blind date! I knew my darling Gray would know I was his match eventually." She swooned. "I can see it now, he'll come to this fountain, have a ring and.."

"Uh, hey Juvia." Hope said waking up in a casual outfit to not attract attention.

"Hope? But where's my darling Gray? He said he was meeting me here today." Juvia said.

"Uh, you know a blind date means the sender of the invitation is unknown, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but I assumed it was my darling Gray since I know we are destined to be married."

In another part of town, Gray shivered. "I just felt something cold run down my spine."

"Hope better not be with Juvia. Maya said he was taking her on… a blind date!" Nami said.

"What? Sorry, but I gotta run!" Gray said running off.

"Gray! Where you going? You don't even know where they-and he's gone." Kanji said. "Guess we'll find him later."

Back at the fountain, Hope had finished explaining something to Juvia.

"So here I am. I'm your date." Hope said. "Please dont blast me with water."

"Oh my. Why didn't I see this before. I'm part of a love square! Not only Gray and Lyon, but you are in love with me as well." Juvia said.

"What? I just wanna talk, is all. I've been a little inconsiderate of how you view other women, and It's gotten the team pretty mad at me. So I wanna make things right with you." Hope said.

"How bold of you. I never even thought you would profess your love like this. All right, we shall go on a single date." Juvia said.

Hope sighed. "Whew. Maya was right, this is helping."

The two then moved into town and saw a new story teller parade. "Guess they must've talked to this Storyteller guy, wonder what he wrote?" Hope said. Juvia grabbed a page.

"In an unexpected place, there will be three people who will become encased in gold. A knowlegible man, one with colorful abilities and the third one will be one who is a spunky dragon." Juvia read.

"That son of a…. hes gonna murder Professor Layton, Jexi and Chie!" Hope said beginning to run before running into Gray. "There you are! I came to stop you before you get me into trouble with Juvia again." Gray said.

"Gray my darling, you are mistaken! Nothing is wrong, Hope is just clearing the air with me. Though he is madly in love, I cannot accept him. He is not my type." Juvia said.

"Wait, so youre clearing things with Juvia about the last two times you got her mad?" Gray said.

"Yeah, I should've told you. Hope you forgive me." Hope said.

"Forgive you? I'm thrilled! I'm finally free from that psycho!" Gray said.

"And what Hope said is making me love you even more." Juvia said hugging Gray, surprising him.

"Guess love cant be broken that easy. Now come on, we gotta go to wherever this place is and stop this before it happens."

"Unexpected...The Alchemist's house!" Gray said. "Jexi and the others were already heading there after meeting with the Storyteller."

"Crap! We gotta book it!" Hope said running with Gray and Juvia to the house. But they arrived too late as the others and some witnesses beat them to the punch. Before them, they saw golden statues of Layton, Jexi and Chie and near them was Maya sitting next to a Taela Magica.

"No way… he put the blame on Maya!" Hope said.

"Unforgivable!" Juvia said.

"Guess this means we have another witch trial now." Gray said. "There's no way Maya could have done this." 


	7. The Golden Court

Tails stood on the defender's side facing down Barnham as Maya was in the cage. Among the witnesses was Luke, with a new face of Emeer, a bard and a teacher.

"Luke. He must be suffering more than we are." Hope thought.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey, for the crime turning three innocent people to gold." The judge said. "Inquisitor Barnham presiding for inquisition and… oh my, does that fox have two tails?"

"Yes. My name is Miles Prower. But people just call me Tails. I'm a pilot and inventor." Tails said.

"First a crocodile, now this thing. Ever since my ascension, you cant help but see strange things." Emeer said.

"Now that you mention it, you do look a bit more well fed than usual." Phoenix said.

"Thanks. I just got into art and made a fortune at the pawn shop." Emeer said. "By the way, you sure that fox kid is all you need today?"

"Well, since one of our defenders is now a gold statue, we needed someone to take his place." Naoto said.

"Tails here is pretty smart for an 8-year old. He'll be a great asset on our defense team." Sunset said.

"Very good. Now that that's all in order, let's begin with the witnesses." The judge said. "We all know Mr. Emeer Punchenbaug and Luke Triton from the previous trial."

"Seriously? His last name is Puchenbaug? Sounds a lot like Punching bag?" Natsu whispered up in the crowd.

"~A twin tail fox takes the stand. Ready to lend a rightful hand!~" the bard sang.

"And you are? Without singing?" The judge asked.

"~Birdly is my humble name. Being a bard is my helpful game." The bard sang. He then stopped. "And this here is my humble pet parrot, Cracker."

"Brah! First a crocodile, now this thing." Cracker said.

"Whoa, that parrot imitated what Emeer said perfectly." Hope said. "Pretty smart bird."

"Brah. Pretty smart bird." Cracker said.

"And finally, my name is , I'm a school teacher." She said. "Normally, I do detest the idea of a child defending, but if you truly are as smart as they say, Young Fox, then help to solve this trial."

"Luke, why are you doing this?" Sunset asked.

"I've made up my mind. I'm doing this for the professor. And...I'll never forgive that witch!" Luke said with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Poor kid. He may have lost the professor, but he knows he still is on the wrong side. Maya didnt do this, the Storyteller put it on her, and we gotta get her out of it!" Hope said.

"Your resolve is uncanny, Blue Wizard." Barnham said. "Now let us do battle once more, beginning with my Opening Statement. The place where the spell occurred was the home of the alchemist, the late Sir Belduke. It was here that three were turned into gold with the spell Goldor. The woman was found on the floor with the Talea Magica next to her." Barnham said.

"Let's see that so-called wizard get out of this one! He may have beaten Barnham before, but now Barnham is not gonna give him an inch."

"He may be called a wizard, but all know he's a witch."

The crowd then chanted barnhams name.

"Still, if the story is true, then he shall win here again. If he continues, it won't matter if Bezella is put to the torch at all."

"Maybe one day…. we and the witches shall live in peace."

The heroes in the stands then started chanting Hope's name alongside some of the turned crowd.

The judge then banged his gavel. "Order! Order! Order! We will now begin with the witness testimony.

Witness Testimony

"I heard a scream and an incantation, and then when I entered the room, those three were all shiny." Emeer said.

"Mayhap something caused discord between erstwhile friends? Mr. Silk Hat had a knife at the ready, in his hand." Primstone said.

"~Victims of magic, sparkly and done for, I heard the staff fall on the floor." Birdly sang.

"The professor must have seen through Miss Maya's deception and and confronted her right there, face to face." Luke said.

HOLD IT!

"Ms. Primstone, are you sure you saw the knife? The record says you were the first one there, but there was absolutely no knife to be found at the crime scene." Tails said.

"Young Fox, I am sure of it." Primstone said.

"No! You're lying!" Luke shouted. "The Professor is a gentleman! He would never point a knife at a lady!"

"Luke, quiet down. I dont want you making things worse like you fighting this teacher." Hope said.

"But-" Luke started.

"Sometimes being a gentleman… means knowing when not to speak back like that. Isn't that what the professor might say?" Hope said.

Luke dried his tears. "Thanks, Hope. I'm fine now. I'll do what I can to help prove Miss Maya's innocence with what I saw."

"Great timing, cause I got us a contradiction!" Vector said. "Look at the professor." Vector said pointing to the golden professor. "He's missing his right arm. We have no idea if he even had anything in his hand to begin with."

"Great eye, Vector." Hope said. "Say, Emeer. What exactly did you pawn that got you like that?"

HOLD IT!

Up in the crowd, they saw a man looking down from there. "Emeer! You got a lot to explain to me about!" He shouted. He then jumped down into the stand. "Pardon the intrusion, but I'm Pryce the Pawnbroker. I came here cause this stupid bloke swindled me out of good money with this." He said putting down a golden arm on a stand labeled 'pointing to the future'.

"Whoa! What are the chances of that?" Indigo said.

"And would you look at that, there's no knife in the professor's hand. Meaning, Ms. Primstone…" Tails said pointing his finger. "... you made a little error in your lesson!"

Ms. Primstone then flinched after this was said. "Guess..I need a remedial lesson." She said.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we must move on to the next item, the Talea Magica." Barnham said holding it up. "In it, you can see the gem for Goldor, the yellow one. And the other one, the purple one, is for the spell Famiglia, a spell that summons a familiar."

"That spell relates back to Sir Belduke's death. In his autopsy, he was found to have deep impressions around his neck. He was most certainly strangled to death by a witch's familiar." The judge said.

"Now pay attention, Young Fox. We shall now testify about the familiar. Do try to follow along, Mr. Triton." Primstone said.

Witness Testimony

"I was only focusing on the professor, so I don't remember much else." Luke said.

"I dunno. I got there last. And those things were glittering and glaring so much that I couldn't see much else." Emeer said.

"~Bewitched by love, or beloved by a witch. The poor cove knows not which is which." Birdly sang.

"Dearie me, I remember. The staff was dropped before the statue fell over." Ms. Primstone said.

"Hm. This is gonna be tough." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah. These witnesses are all over the place. We need testimony from an honest person." Naoto said.

"Or maybe...an honest parrot?" Vector suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! Cracker's got an amazing memory. I bet he remembers how it all went." Hope said. "Luke, could you have Cracker testify?"

"Are you lot going mad? Testimony? From a parrot?" Barnham asked.

"Now that the Professor was known not to threaten Maya, all four of them dont exactly have a good idea. Cracker was the only one who heard everything and remembered it all." Phoenix said. "Let the parrot testify."

"Very well. I'll allow it." The judge said.

"Okay Cracker. Go right ahead." Luke said as Cracker stood on top of Luke.

"Ahh! Slam! Dearie Dearie Me! Clang! Godoor!" Cracker said.

"Godoor? That's a spell that allows portals to be created on white surfaces." Ms. Primstone said.

"Incorrect. The spell only lets you go through walls that are painted green." Barnham corrected. "But the Godoor gem isn't even on the Taela Magica."

HOLD IT!

Tails then got out a tank full of water. "Dont ask how I got it, I just have an idea. I've heard that if a magic gem floats, its the real deal. Give both gems to us." Tails said.

Barnham then removed the gems and dropped them in the water. The yellow one floated as the purple one sank.

"Oh dearie dearie me! The Familia gem's a fake!"Ms. Primstone said.

Vector the pulled the purple one out and looked at it. "This isn't a magic gem. Its an ordinary amethyst." Vector said. "Going over priceless gems in cases, you know a thing or two."

"Then theres only one possible explanation to this." Phoenix said. "The real culprit used the Godoor spell to create a portal, used Goldor to trap our friends in gold, then replaced the Godoor gem with the Amythest and threw it at Maya's feet before closing the portal!"

"Wait, I feel like I recently saw this thing before." Vector said thinking it over. "The butler! He had an amethyst just like this!"

"You mean that kid? What was his name, oh yeah! Jean Greyel." Indigo said.

"Is anyone by the name of Jean Greyel in the audience?" The heroes all asked while in the audience.

"I believe you mean me." Said a new voice as a green haired young boy approached the stand.

"That's him! That's the butler! But, it feels like there's something different about him today." Vector said before noticing it. "You usually wear an amethyst right?"

"Of course. Alchemists believe amethysts bring in positive energy." Jean said.

"Then why's an emerald on your pendant now?" Hope said. "Or should I say…. The Godoor gem."

"I'm sorry. But I have no clue what you are talking about." Jean said calmly.

"He's not making this easy. How are we supposed to get him to admit that's the godoor gem on his chest?"

"Witness. Please state your name, occupation, and finally, your gender." Barnham said.

"Hmm. All right. My name is Jean Greyel. I was a servant to the late Sir Belduke, the alchemist. And as you can see, I wear a butler's uniform. But, in reality, I am...a girl." Jean said as his voice got higher. She then undid her hair, revealing it to be longer.

GOTCHA!

"Thanks Barnham, now we know she's a suspect." Hope said.

"Its true. Sir Belduke suggested I live as a boy so people don't accuse me of being a witch." Jean said.

"And the emerald? You admit that it's the Godoor gem?"

"Of course. But, I don't admit to it being mine. I simply could not find my amethyst." Jean said calmly.

OBJECTION!

"That's real funny, kid." Vector said. "Guess what I've got in my hand right now?"

TAKE THAT!

"My amythest. Thank you for finding it, Mr. Crocodile." Jean said with a small bow.

"Aw, it was no-. No! I am not going for the charming butler bit!" Vector shouted.

"We arent backing down, Jean. If you really are a witch, were gonna prove it." Phoenix said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do so? I'm just a butler to the great Sir Belduke." Jean said.

"Maybe I can help with that." Emeer said. "It may be a shocker to you chaps, but back when Belduke was alive, I was a patient of his. Used to go to his house whenever I had one too many. I was even there when he was found dead, with that tomato juice dribbling out of his mouth." Emeer said.

"His drink must have been poisoned. But his autopsy said he locked himself in his room and never came out." Naoto said.

"Not entirely true. I delivered to him his drink that night while he wrote a letter to the Storyteller." Jean said.

"Belduke was a remarkable man, and no one ever thought of killing him." Barnham said. "No one, except for some random witch. His death is still a mystery to this day."

Naoto then tipped up her hat. "Barnham, I just solved this mystery and this trial."

"Hmm?" Barnham said.

"Jean, how did you know it was addressed to the Storyteller? Did he even tell you?" Naoto asked as Jean flinched a bit. "I'll take it he didn't. I know your motive. You thought he was writing a letter, denouncing you as a witch. So you had to kill him. You must have put a strong sleeping agent into his drink that night. Then when he was asleep, you used Godoor, reached out your hands and strangled him. Then, when we came along a while later, you knew this was your chance to get rid of the evidence. When they became gold, you cast godoor, replaced the gem and tossed it in to let someone else take the heat." Naoto said.

Jean was stunned, but then smiled. "I suppose there is no hiding anything from a Detective Prince. Yes. I am the witch youre looking for. While I did not turn your friends to gold, I did kill Sir Belduke. He treated me kindly, but when that infernal tower came into being, he was gonna denounce me. So I had to kill him." Jean said.

"Hey, can we hurry this up? I got other stuff to be doing." Emeer said pouring drink from a bottle with a skull and crossbones.

"I dont even wanna know what he's drinking."

"Oh this. I got it from Sir Beldukes office. It was empty when I found it. Wasn't there the night before when I drank that stuff he had on the table. Felt sleepy afterwards though." Emeer said.

HOLD IT!

Jean stood there. "You idiot! You're drinking poison!" Jean shouted shocking Emeer.

"What? Then how come I'm still alive now?" He asked.

OF COURSE!

"It makes sense now. He felt sleepy when he drank a bottle on Beldukes table. That was the drink Jean brought. Belduke never opened it! Which means he drank the poison instead. It wasn't a murder, it was a suicide!" Vector said.

"Sir Belduke committed suicide? But why?" Barnham said.

"Maybe this will clear things up." Sunset said holding a letter. "I found it while going through his belongings. I think you should read it Jean."

"All right." Jean said as she began to read.

"My dear friend...

I hope you will be able to forgive me for leaving this world of my own will. I have finally made this decision, having seen that accursed bell tower appear in the flames on that dreadful night. That lightning was a sign that we have angered the gods. What I have done cannot be forgiven. I can never escape from it.

For the past few days, I have been thinking that it might be best to simply expose everything. This town's secret... The truth about the witch... Of course, I understand that secrets need to be kept. However, I have grown very tired. I'm afraid I cannot keep the secret any longer.

I have only two concerns. The first is my daughter. It pains me to be leaving her alone in this world... Although, she probably doesn't think of me as her father.

The second matter weighing heavily on my mind is that Jean will be left on her own. Seeing her growing up so strong and righteous, in defiance of her fate, had given me hope. A short while ago, she brought me my usual, and what will be my last, drink. There are so many things I wanted to tell her, but I could only manage a "thank you". She is a very sharp child. Had I said any more, she would have caught on. You could call me a selfish man... But I didn't wish my last memory of her to be a sad one. If the fate handed to her by this town has made her life an ordeal until now, I hope from the bottom of my heart that a wonderful story awaits her next. I intend to leave my residence to her. And I would like you to look out for her.

Alas, it is time for me to put my pen down. My dear friend, what I truly wish to express to you is too complicated for words. I hope one day you'll understand. But for now, I bid you farewell. The time has come for me to go."

Jean then stood there crying. "Sir Belduke. He was never going to denounce me as a witch. He wanted to say goodbye one last time." She cried.

"Uh, did we just seal her fate by.." Hope began.

"Getting her to admit to being a witch? Yes. Being a witch is a crime itself. But, in the case of Maya Fey. I find the defendant...Not Guilty." The judge said banging his gavel.

"Nick! Oh my god, that was so scary!"

As they were about to take Jean, Espella ran out. "Stop! Don't do this! I am the great Witch Bezella! If you throw me to the flames, the trials will end and they'll be no more witches." Espella shouted shocking the whole court.

"Well, in that case, we will now begin the execution of the great witch Bezella." The judge said as the guards grabbed Espella instead.

"Espella, no! There's gotta be another way!" Hope said.

As they put her in the cage, they began to move her before a guard recieved a punch by Natsu.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Hope said.

"Nevermind that! Grab Espella and let's get out of here!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not doing that! If I do, I'll be everything these people think I was!"

"I got it!" Maya shouted running up the steps and opening Espella's cage. The courtroom was in chaos. As Maya freed Espella, she fell into her cage as it fell into the flames.

"Maya!" Phoenix shouted.

"Apprehend them all! They are all conspirators of the witches!" Barnham shouted.

"Everybody, Split up! Move by day, we'll meet back up in Rogue Alley." Espella said.

"You heard her! Move!" Hope said as they all split up, not noticing Sugarcoat was not there. 


	8. Sugarcoat's Investigation

"Did you find them yet?" High Inquisitor darklaw said.

"No, we're still looking, high Inquisitor." A soldier said.

"Well, do not rest until they are found." Darklaw said as the guards moved out.

Sugarcoat, who was hidden in the shadows of the Judge's now deserted after the ruckus that occurred, came out of her hiding place. She wanted to see what was truly the purpose of the machine.

"Of course it would be empty. Now, let's have a closer look at the flames machine." Sugarcoat said to herself before hearing a growl. She turned to see a small white dog with a knight helmet barking at her.

"Hmm. A guard dog. Not very efficient, since all of the guards are looking for the others."

"Constantine? Is that you, my friend?" Barnham's voice sounded.

"Uh, oh." Sugarcoat said and hid in the shadows. Barnham came running in and untitled him.

"Constantine, what sort of mischief did you get into now?" Barnham asked. "You know, what Sir Ring and Sir Blue Knight did in court was unforgivable, but I admire them for doing what they felt was right." He spoke. "I suppose that...hold on a moment." Barnham said drawing his sword. "I thought I heard something."

Sugarcoat then stepped out. "You got me. I'm just here to see if this machine really does." Sugarcoat.

"I see." Barnham said sheathing his sword. "Then I suppose you need an accomplice for such a venture." Barnham said as Constantine barked.

The two then looked at the mechanism. Sugarcoat then noticed something. The mechanism stops halfway. They then saw the cage open up at the bottom into a drop chute.

"The fires just for show. The witches are going down that chute." Sugarcoat said.

"So they never truly died. I guess it lifts my spirits that we never actually sent anyone to the flames." Barnham said as the three went down the chute. They soon landed in a large haypile which was next to a hooded wagon.

"So the witches used this to escape from the village and live free lives." Sugarcoat said before they saw a figure in a purple cloak with a strange looking gas mask approaching the driver's seat.

"In the wagon, hurry." Barnham said as they got in and drove off. They looked out to see a lush countryside with sunny fields and lush green grass. They soon arrived to a small village with more purple hooded figures in gas masks. One of them didnt wear one, and the face was familiar.

"Kira." Sugarcoat said.

"So, do you have your task from the Great Witch?" Asked one of the figures.

'Yes. I will head into the town and do my task." Kira said before vanishing by pulled her hood up.

"Scary, right?" Said a voice as the two turned to see Maya.

"Maya! You're alive!" Sugarcoat whispered.

"Not just me." Maya said pointing to behind her where they saw Layton, Jexi and Chie behind her.

"Those men caught us off guard and kidnapped us, replacing us with gold statues to set up the crime. My guess, they work for the storyteller." Jexi said.

"No. We are Shades. We only work for the Great Witch. She gives us our tasks." One of the hooded figures said.

"And is this Great Witch really Espella?" Chie asked.

"We do not know anyone by that name." The shade said.

"So, what is happening now? The next part of the story states that the Great Witch will appear and summon a dragon using the most powerful spell, she kills the Storyteller, brought to justice and the town will finally be at peace." Barnham said.

"Even if Espella says she is this Great Witch, we cant trust what she says. Frankly, I dont trust her for a second." Sugarcoat said bluntly.

"I'm sure she only said she was to save Jean." Maya said. "But now everyone thinks we're dead."

They then saw several shades come in with a moving sack. "We caught this one trespassing on the shade village." One of them said opening the sack to reveal Flux. "Hey! Untie me at once!" He demanded.

"Well whaddya know? So you were the one who shot that witch back in london. I'd know that kind of skill anywhere." Jexi said.

"You got lucky. If she didn't block the shot, it was gonna hit you." Flux said.

"So, wanna tell us how you got into this?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Well, after I missed the first time, I tried to move in closer range. That was when I saw these things carry you heroes off. So I followed them. After a while, I followed them to this large island of the coast of England. Then I got caught and here we are." Flux said.

"Hang on a sec. An island? I remember hearing something about an experiment on an island involving pharmaceuticals." Sugarcoat said.

"Oh yeah. I know about that. It was spearheaded by the company founder, Arthur Cantabella." Flux said.

Jexi then gasped. "It all makes sense! The Storyteller is Arthur Cantabella, which means… he organized this whole experiment!"

"Yes. These people, including Barnham are under some sort of daze and are open to suggestion." Sugarcoat said.

"My. The words from your mouths are quite strange to me" Barnham said.

"Who invited the knight? And on another note, get me out of here!" Flux shouted.

A piece of paper then flew into the village. Flux, closest to it, read it.

"This very night shall hold the final trial of the Great Witch Bezella. She will be tossed into the flames and peace finally restored to Labryinthia." He read.

"I cant belive it! Arthur's gonna sacrifice his own daughter just to conclude this whole experiment?" Chie said.

"Hmm. Something doesn't seem to add up." Layton said. "Why would the Storyteller himself write his own daughter into the story and as a witch no less?"

GOT IT!

Sugarcoat understood everything, the trials, the witches, it all made sense to her now. "The Storyteller didn't do it. Someone's twisting and turning the story." Sugarcoat said.

"Then who would-" Jexi then realized the one person who would do it.

"Darklaw!" Everyone shouted.

"The High Inquisitor. I never would have expected her to be a witch." Barnham said.

"She's gonna attend the trial herself, knock Phoenix out with no evidence at all, and get rid of the one thing that was always in her way, Espella." Jexi said. "That's why she wanted Phoenix to plead guilty back in london."

"And get Kira to frame Espella, then have her admit to being Bezella." Chie said.

"Its all been her plan from the very start." Jexi said. "We need to get back to Labrynthia immediately."

"I think it might be a little late for that." Sugarcoat said as a giant dragon was seen in the distance.

"The fated conjuring. It's begun. The final trial." Barnham said.

"It may be too late to stop the conjuring, but not too late to get the Storyteller. We need to get to his castle now." Jexi said. 


	9. The Final Trial

The six soon made it back into town where they began heading for the castle of the storyteller himself.

"The trial has now taken place, and the Vigilantes themselves have taken the stand to prove Espella is Bezella." Barnham said.

"Hopefully, Phoenix and the others can buy us time to get the evidence and the Storyteller. If everything here really is planned, then he'll likely be in his castle." Jexi said.

The six then made it to the castle to see a Robot master made of wood.

"I am Woodman! I am a roaming robot mercenary hired by Mr. Cantabella as his bodyguard." Woodman said.

"Crap. Jexi, you take this one, we got the Storyteller." Chie said.

"No worries." Jexi said as he stepped up to the robot.

"So, you wish to fight for your friends? How noble. But I must protect my charge." Woodman said.

"I understand. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya." Jexi grinned.

"Wood Hammer!" Wood Man shouted bringing his hand down on Jexi only for it to be easily blocked.

"Wow. You got some grip. Let me show you mine. Ultimate Color Slingshot!" Jexi shouted, flinging Wood Man into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Chie then crashed through the window and landed in front of the storyteller.

"Call off the trial!" Chie shouted.

"No. It's time for this recurring nightmare to finally end so we may live in peace." He said.

"Does that mean you gotta burn your own daughter? Wasn't this just an experiment?"

"It's more than that. You see, something terrible happened on this place ten years ago. Our annual fire festival. But, something went wrong. The village was in flames and almost everyone died. Only four escaped, me, Espella, Belduke and his daughter Eve. Espella has lived with this nightmare for years, so I created Bezella in an attempt to finally cure her of the nightmare. Wait, burned alive? What do you mean?"

"Dark Law's been playing you!" Chie shouted.

"Darklaw? Eve. This was unexpected." He said. "Eve has always been spiteful to Espella and myself ever since they were in the bell tower and saw the village in flames. She also hates me because of what happened to Newton Belduke."

"We need to stop her! You gotta go on the stand and tell everyone the truth!" Chie shouted.

"You're right. This cannot stand anymore." He said. "Forget the experiment. I need to protect my daughter."

"We gotta hurry! Darklaw's got Right and the others on the ropes!" Jexi said.

"But, if we are going to get me and Eve on the stand, they'll need to be an Inquisitor." The Storyteller said.

"That is no problem." Layton said arriving. "For this last trial, I shall take on that role." He said.

"Okay let's go!" Maya said.

Meanwhile at the court, things were looking bad. The trial had gone back and forth, but Darklaw had the advantage now.

"This is it Mr. Wright. Any last words?"

"There's no way, we can keep this up much longer." Wright said to himself as Hope put a hand on his shoulder.

HOLD IT!

Jexi and the others arrived just in time, the crowd gasping.

"People of Labyrinthya! It's time we finally put an end to these witch trials once and for all." Layton said as his group stood on the Inquisition side. "Darklaw, you and the Storyteller are now witnesses." Jexi said.

"No! I was so close!" Darklaw said.

"It's time the truth came out. Everyone needs to know what's been really happening." Sugarcoat said.

"Then noble Storyteller and Darklaw, give your final testimony." The judge said.

Witness Testimony

"This town is my creation. A testing site for new pharmaceutical drugs. The people here all signed up for this in order to live new lives. I only did it to free Espella from this nightmare." The Storyteller said.

"Espella was the one who rang that accursed bell and destroyed everything we cared about. She needs to face her crime." Darklaw said.

OBJECTION!

"I'm ending this Darklaw. This last piece of Evidence will prove you were the one behind everything." Hope said.

TAKE THAT!

Before the crowd, Hope showed two necklaces. "These are needed to access a secret lift to the bell. Espella and Darklaw used it years ago. But, Espella couldn't have rung the bell if she saw this dragon. In reality, it was Darklaw. She rang the bell back when she was a child and psychologically put the blame on Espella." Hope said.

"No, no, no. But, Espella, she rang the bell. It...it wasn't my fault." Darklaw said holding her head in pain.

"Admit it Darklaw…" Hope said pointing his finger along with every single hero. "...you caused this nightmare, and only wanted revenge on Espella's family!"

"Uh, Hope. You might wanna stop showing off for a minute." Jexi said pointing to the bell tower Espella was getting ready to jump.

"No, I don't believe it, I can't believe it! I am the Great Witch, and this will all end with my death." Espella said leaping off. The crowd gasped before a hand grabbed her leg out of nowhere. They saw the arm belonged to Darklaw.

"Eve! Please let me go. It's all my fault. I'm the great witch. I don't wanna make you all suffer anymore."

"No! It's my fault! If I hadn't wanted to go hear the bell, none of this would have happened." Darklaw said her cloth began to rip.

"Oh no!" Hope shouted before seeing Jexi raise a hand and making them float.

"You know magic?" Natsu asked.

"Not exactly. Now, It's time to shatter the illusion." Jexi said.

"Layton, Wright! Theres one last spell that can end this! Shout it together!" Hope said.

"Shall we, professor?" Wright asked Layton.

"Yes, we shall, Mr. Wright." Layton said.

The two raised their pointing hands up as they pointed straight.

"Talenda!" They shouted.

All of the scenery then disappeared, replaced by a dome and cranes. One of which was holding the girls and being operated by Flux.

"So, this is the real Labyrinth." Hope said looking out at the scene.

"I can't believe this. How could we not see any of this stuff?" Luffy asked.

"I put in a subliminal message that you could not see true black." The Storyteller said.

"But my hair's black." Maya fumed.

"But not true black. The black he is talking about means the color of darkness itself." Layton said.

"Still, there's something I don't quite get. Why did you wanna hurry up and finish the story?" Chie asked him.

"Well, to be honest, for years now, I've been doing battle with an incurable disease inside of my body." The Storyteller said.

"I...never knew." Darklaw said looking down.

"Father." Espella said sadly.

"Not to worry, Espella. Recently, I got word from my company. They've created a new wonder drug that will cure my illness. I'll be departing to London in 2 days to take it as well as undergo surgery." He said cheering the girl up.

A grand Celebration was held in Labrythia, Tails developing the antidote for the drugs the people had been ingested and inhaled. Jexi then found out how that blind date went with Juvia and Hope.

"Were good now, but Juvia thinks I got a crush on her now." Hope said.

"Well, something's are hard to get rid of." Jexi said as Flux approached.

"I must say, this has been a great deal of fun. Best. Vacation ever." He grinned. "Next time we meet, it back to being enemies. Which might be soon with that big event coming up."

"Big event?" The two asked.

"A tournament, set up by the Exploration Society of the pokemon world. It's created so people can not only fight by search as well. Fighters and teams from all over are going to compete. Its called...Furious World." Flux said. "And what people are fighting over, is this." he said showing a box and a weird heart. "Two of the universe's most well sought after prizes: Pandora's box and the Skull Heart. Their locations are currently unknown from all except the society. The teams who make it all the way to the end gets a chance to obtain these valuable prizes."

"There are 3 worlds entering."

"Yes. The fighters of the Street Fighting Tournament, Fighters from the Tekken tournaments, and the third one is composed of girls with bizarre power. Not only them, but several guilds, my own team and this other team is competing. It's going to be the biggest event in history!" Flux said.

To be continued in… Dimensional Heroes Legends: Furious World

By Hope and Jexi


End file.
